<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kink meme: Beelzebub/MC one-shots by kazesuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395330">Kink meme: Beelzebub/MC one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke'>kazesuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink meme one-shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impact Play, Large Cock, Overstimulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots for Beelzebub (Obey Me) for a kink meme I did on my tumblr.</p><p>[originally posted on kazesuke.tumblr.com]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink meme one-shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a collection of one-shots from over on Tumblr when I took smut requests. </p><p>Additional tags are listed below and in the summary of each chapter so you can see which go with which:</p><p>1: Contents<br/>
2: Impact Play &amp; Overstimulation<br/>
3: Daddy kink (use of daddy as title, dirty talk, Beel has a big dick &gt;:3c)<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Impact Play & Overstimulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: Hm, if you have the time Beel (Obey Me) impact play and overstimulation? You are a gift either way</p><p>Content: impact play, overstimulation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She muffled her moan in his shoulder, fingers digging into his skin and the sting spread to a warmth across her ass. His fingers tangled in the ends of her hair and pulled, tugging her head back. “Wanna hear you.” </p><p>His large hand came down against red skin and she trembled, her moan satisfied as the ache of pain shifted to one of pleasure between her legs. </p><p>Her pussy dripped, begging to be touched but Beel insisted he had to get her ready. Orgasm after orgasm and she hoped now was enough. “Please- Beel, please, want you inside me.” </p><p>He nuzzled her hair, groaning softly. “Sure?” Her hurried nod had him gripping her tightly and guiding her down on his cock. He filled her slowly, groaning as he fought back the urge to drag her down and fill her as she so desperately wanted. </p><p>“Feels good-” she moaned, pressing against his chest and taking a deep breath. She shifted and rocked her hips, groaning as he pressed against sensitive parts inside her. It was too much and not enough all at once as she rode his cock, holding tightly to his shoulders as she used them for leverage. </p><p>Beel guided her, hips trembling as he stopped himself from bucking up into her and only supporting her as she took him in over and over again. His fingers slid shakily to her clit, pulling her down on his cock and holding her there as he rubbed the sensitive bud. </p><p>Her pussy squeezed tight and she cried out desperately as she came around him. Beel buried into her neck, panting softly as he desperately held himself back from pleasure at her tight embrace. </p><p>He held her still, bucking up into her and feeling her tremble and yelp at the overstimulation. Beel pushed her down on the bed, thrusting into her harder and faster, watching her body welcome him with each thrust. She was so tight around him that he didn’t last nearly as long as he wanted to, emptying thick streams of come inside her until he was spent.</p><p>But that didn’t mean he was done. No, he was still far too hungry. </p><p>Beel flopped down on the bed, dragging and manhandling her until she stradled his face. She stared down at Beel in surprise, opening her mouth to say something, anything when she caught the hunger in the depth of his eyes and all the words flew out of her mind. </p><p>He dragged her down against his mouth as he enthusiastically licked and coaxed his come and her juices from her body, not seeming to care as he devoured her. </p><p>She jolted forward with a trailing moan as his hand came down hard against her ass, forcing her closer. She whimpered above him, caught between Beel’s greedy mouth and the pleasurable thud of his hand on her backside as she felt the steady build. </p><p>“B - Beel - ah -!” She panted and trembled, pressing and scrabbling against the wall as though it might distract her from the all consuming fire.</p><p>It didn’t.</p><p>He groaned when she came against his mouth, her body trembling, tension snapping. Beel was the only reason she was staying up as he greedily licked and swallowed every last drop of their combined pleasure. </p><p>Beel eased her down, humming in that contented way he did when he was truly satisfied and patted his tummy. It had sated him.</p><p>For now, at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Daddy kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: #30 with Beel from Obey Me!, pretty please? 😍❤️</p><p>Content: daddy kink (use of daddy as title), dirty talk, Beel has a big dick &gt;:3c</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good girl, good girl,” Beel murmured softly, his hands were warm on her hips, slowly guiding her as she took his cock deeper and deeper. He didn’t want to hurt her, that was the last thing he wanted, but she’d promised he’d warmed her up enough.</p><p>Still he forced her to go slow and that was its own kind of torture for both of them. “D-Daddy, please-” She whimpered, fingers digging into his forearms as if she could make him move faster. “I - I want your big, fat cock so bad.”</p><p>Beel groaned, cheeks flushing bright red but his grip on her only tightened. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt her, they had to take it slow no matter how prettily she whined or how tightly she squeezed around the part of him that was buried inside her.</p><p>Her wet pussy stretched around him as she slipped lower, bit by bit but it still wasn’t enough to satisfy her.</p><p>Beel was trying not to lose it as her body took him deeper, more of him being engulfed by her wet pussy. She felt so good around his cock, the pin pricks of pain from her nails sending a little thrill of pleasure through him. He liked her whining even if he felt bad at the same time. “Just a little bit more,” he shushed her softly, pressing kisses to her hair as she finally took him to the hilt. </p><p>She gasped and trembled around his cock. It was so thick, so big inside her that it seemed to touch everywhere at once. She gave an experimental rock of her hips and felt the ridges of his cock rub perfectly. “D-Daddy, ah- fe-feels so good.” Her pussy felt so wonderfully full and even rocking and grinding in his lap was enough to send pleasure spiraling through her. </p><p>Beel groaned and grunted with each movement, his cock pulsing with need. Her body was so tight around him, he didn’t think he could last much longer. He slid his fingers against her wet clit, rubbing slowly as she squirmed and shivered around him. </p><p>The two of them moaned as pleasure built warm and heavy, their movements becoming faster and more uncoordinated. “Pl -ease can I come-?” </p><p>Beel nodded, a soft grunt his acknowledgement before she squeezed tight around him as her orgasm overwhelmed her. He kept stroking her through her orgasm, groaning as his own pleasure hit him and he emptied himself inside her. </p><p>She flopped forward against him, skin damp with sweat as she nuzzled sleepily into him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>